


Ghost Euanio

by KermitSpice



Category: Ghost Euanio
Genre: Angst, ChickLit, Coming of Age, Death, F/F, Fluff, LGBT, Occult, Photography, Spiritual, Supernatural - Freeform, Yaoi, crime of passion, ghost - Freeform, rance - Freeform, rance dressing, romcom, teenage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KermitSpice/pseuds/KermitSpice
Summary: In this debut best-selling novel, a young girl navigates the ups and downs of high-school, all while learning what it takes to truly grow up. She unpacks a mystery and confronts the impossible, embarking on a powerful and transformative journey, as she attempts to balance relationships, school, family and the impact and acceptance of loss. An insightful tale about what makes a girl become a woman, and what makes a boy become a ghost.Ghost.





	1. Chapter 1: Pumpkin Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue  
> Naemh was only a child. Until Euanio arrived.

Naemh was organising her room when she found an old dusty camera at the bottom of her wardrobe, under a bunch of tarot cards, palm reading charts and other spiritual items. She remembered receiving it after an old relative passed, since no one else wanted it. It was a pretty old model, a polaroid camera, and she was curious as to whether it still worked, so she decided to take it for a test run. Naemh inspected the camera before holding the viewfinder up to her eye and aiming the lense outside her window onto the street below. She snapped a quick pic and was delighted to hear the camera flash. The camera printed out a small polaroid image, and Naemh eagerly watched it develop. As an image faded onto the polaroid, showing the street outside her window, something caught her eye.There was a boy in the picture playing in the street, which she hadn’t noticed beforehand, and now she felt a bit weird about photographing him, even if it was an accident. 

Naemh turned her attention back to the open window and the now empty street below, a street devoid of any street boys. He must’ve gone inside, or passed by the house whilst she was looking at the photograph, which turned out pretty well for an old camera. Naemh contemplated what else she could take photos of now that she knew the camera worked. Naemh left her bedroom and powered down the stairs to find and photograph her guinea pig, Pumpkin. Naemh lifted the guinea pig gently and set her gently on the top of a table. She walked to the other side of the table in order to get the sunlight streaming in from the window in the background - it would make Pumpkin look so much more radiant. Naemh waited for the right moment, when Pumpkin was looking straight into the camera, and snapped the photo. As the photo began to slip out of the camera, Naemh took it and placed it on the table, her eyes now transfixed on the road outside the window. Pumpkin would look so much better in a natural setting… 

Naemh set Pumpkin down on the road, in the only patch of sunlight on this cloudy and despairing day. Pumpkin was a goddess. Naemh took a step back to get the right camera angle and framing before taking her final shot of the radiant creature. 

The snap of the camera was drowned out by the screeching of tires as a truck squashed Pumpkin into a pulp under its mighty wheels. Naemh yelled out in horror but it was no use, Pumpkin was already gone and the polaroid begun to feed out of the camera.


	2. Chapter 2: Her Box

It was the first day back at school after the tragedy. Everything felt so familiar, yet so different and she was all too aware of the box in her bag.She dragged herself through the school gate, looking miserable. She headed towards the library, where all her friends would be congregated, although she wasn’t particularly excited to socialise right now.

Naemh dumped her bag on the racks outside of the library and after a disappointing interaction with the librarian, headed over to where she could see her friends gathered. 

"Hey guys," she said, obviously sounding down. Her friends greeted her, not yet addressing her tone, assuming she was probably just tired. She sat down, slouched over, and rested her head on her folded arms, desperately trying to keep the tears at bay. She was alerted back to attention by her friend sitting across from her suddenly grabbing Naemh’s arms excitedly. Naemh’s friend, Anabella, had surprising news for her. She had been offered a position at the Yale holiday program. Naemh perked up immediately filled with excitement and clutched her friends hands. 

“I need you to read my fortune, Naemh,” She said, “I have to know if it’s going to go well!” 

Naemh inspected the creases of Anabella’s palms. Naemh looked up very suddenly at Anabella, her grip tightening on her hands. “Bella,” Naemh said gravely, “Do not take a window seat on the plan trip to Yale. And most importantly, if an air stewardess named Ruby offers you the apple juice, decline.” Naemh stared at Anabelle very seriously and Anabelle nodded slowly in response, her face very pale.

“Thank you, Naemh. I knew I could count on you.” Anabella said with a warm smile. Naemh nodded gravely and slowly released her grip on her friend’s wrist, Naemh’s eyes never leaving Anabella’s. Anal.

The school bell rang, abruptly interrupting the girls’ tender moment. Naemh, Anabella and another of Naemh’s friends, Jess, left the library and made their way to economics class. Naemh’s mind was so preoccupied with the thoughts of what fun she’ll have at Yale with a friend, that the memory of Pumpkin could be pushed from her mind at the moment. 

When Naemh entered the economics room, she felt the lifeforce drain from her body- Economics was the most boring and braindead class she had. Naemh walked over to her seat, shoulders as slouched as a lifeless corpse, and glanced over to see Gingermen and DeShawn stride into the classroom, hands already on each other’s asses. They were always making very public displays of affection like that. Another reason Naemh despised economics: Men. There were too many of them. Gingermen and DeShawn took their seats, or rather, their singular seat that they both sat on, stacking themselves on each others lap. Gingermen took his place atop his DeShawn’s lap and they both took out their laptops, ready to learn about monopolies and inflation. 

At the end of class, Naemh walked out of class, eager to get away from Mr. Jahusafet and his unreasonable economics exam. As she began walking down the stairs, she was alerted by someone calling her name behind her. It was DeShawn, who seemed eager to talk to her. But Naemh did not want to talk to DeShawn so she sped up, sprinting out of the school gates and away from him and the school. But Deshawn was faster.

“Wait, Naemh!” He called out, “Why are you running?!” DeShawn grabbed Naemh by the arm and held out something that she must have dropped - it was the box. Naemh stopped abruptly, her face turning pale.

“Where did you get that?” Naemh asked him, shaken by the fact that such a thing was in the hands of... A man. Naemh snatched her box out DeShawn’s hands and promptly beat him down with it. DeShawn shielded his face with his hands, whimpering like an abused puppy.He cowered and scurried away, intimidated by Naemh’s massive dick energy. Naemh opened the box with her bloodied hands, staring for a second at the contents before snapping it shut and scurrying home. Thank God it was all still there. Every last drop. 

Naemh began crossing the road, only to stop dead in her tracks when she realised she would be passing by the spot. The dark stain on the road where Pumpkin experienced her last moments of radiant life was still clear as day. She averted her eyes and tried not to tear up, hurrying into her house. Naemh crept towards the steps, careful to avoid where she knew the creakiest floorboards were. As she placed her hand on the stair railing, about to be home free, she suddenly threw up. She froze in place and slowly turned around, sensing a threatening presence behind her. From the dark living room, her father emerged, having blended seamlessly with shadows.

“What do you think you’re doing back here?” Her father asked her, his usual disciplinary tone on full display. Naemh bowed her head in shame.

“Go to your punishment cell, wretched beast.” Naemh’s father boomed. Naemh turned back to the staircase, too drained to argue, and unsuccessfully tiptoed around her vomit. She felt the chunks of sick squish between her toes and she slipped down a couple steps, landing at her father’s feet.

Her father stared down at her with immense disapproval as Naemh scrambled back to her feet and once again unsuccessfully tried to climb through her own vomit. She threw up again, embarrassed by having failed in front of her father. After a disgusting loop of beginning to climb the stairs and slipping back to the foot of the stairs, she finally made it to the top. Naemh limped her way to her cell, injured from falling down the stairs too many times. On the way to the cell, she passed her normal bedroom, when she spotted the polaroid camera resting in her bedroom. A wave of sadness slowly washed over her as she walked over and picked up the stack of three polaroid photos taken on the day of Pumpkins departure from this plane. She gingerly handled the photos, tears brimming in her eyes as she flashbacked to the worst day of her life: Yesterday. 

Naemh hesitated before looking at one of the photos she took. The photo of pumpkin in front of the window. She hadn’t noticed it at the time, but that street boy from the first photo she had taken was in this one too, standing on the edge of her lawn. That’s strange… There’s no way he was standing there, I would have noticed. She compared the first and second photo and sure enough, it was the same, pasty, pale blonde, street boy. Naemh was confused and a tad bit concerned, but decided to cast this aside and face her true fear: The photo she had taken seconds before Pumpkin had perished. She delicately flipped the polaroid over, seeing it for the first time. She felt sick again, but she had nothing left to throw up.

Pumpkin was sat on the road, the sunlight Naemh had sought out for her blocked by the looming shadow of the truck, but what really caught Naemh’s attention was the driver of the vehicle that had destroyed her life and her guinea pig. A pasty, pale blonde haired boy.


	3. Fish Stock

Naemh gathered the photos and the camera in her arms and scampered to her cell, desperately not wanting to be caught by her father in the wrong room. She dropped to her knees on the concrete floor of her cell and spread out the polaroids in front of her in a panic. How could this same boy be in all of these photos without her noticing; he wasn’t even old enough to drive and yet there he was, driving the truck that had obliterated Pumpkin. Something was going on here, and Naemh was determined to get to the bottom of it and avenge for beloved Pumpkin. She stood up, scooping up the polaroids with her and begun to stick them to the walls of her cell, filled with a new determination. Naemh pulled a ball of red twine out of her pocket and began to piece the clues together.

First, there was the test photo she’d taken from her window with the boy visible down below. At the time of the photo being taken, she didn’t think twice about the boy’s presence, which she regretted now. As she continued to work her way through the photos, she came to the startling realisation that the boy seemed to be getting closer in every photo. So close that he killed Pumpkin… She furrowed her brow, unsure what to make of the situation. “What if the camera is cursed?” Naemh thought aloud. “No, there’s no way that’s true.” She chortled. Her eyes drifted to the camera on the floor of the cell, “Unless...”

Naemh decided to put her ludicrous theory to the test; there was no harm in trying. After all, it’s not like she had any more guinea pigs. She raised the camera and aimed it towards her window- Not much of a view due to the metal bars, but it’d do. After double checking to make absolutely sure there was no one visible, she snapped a pic. She waited for the polaroid image to exit the camera and develop, waiting with anticipation. Naemh’s hands trembled as the image cleared: A blonde boy standing right by her fence. Holy shit and fuck. Naemh desperately tried to convince herself that it must be some trick of the camera, so she decided to take one more photo.

The camera clicked and another photo began rolling out. Again, the photo showed the boy, standing in a different place. He was right under her window, perched in a way as if he were about to start climbing up the wall. Naemh took a step backwards and dropped the camera. The camera clattered to the floor but didn’t break. It was cursed, no doubt about it.

Naemh was stuck in a moral dilemma: Does she keep the curse bestowed upon her by her dead grandmother, or does she destroy the last family heirloom? If only Naemh had let the camera be buried with her grandmother, like she had requested, instead of asking to give it a second life. Naemh had made this decision against her deceased grandmother’s will, and now she was paying the price.

But who was this boy and how did he know my grandmother? She picked up the cursed camera with shaky hands and stared at it. Naemh ever so slowly raised the camera above her head, “I’m so sorry, Grandma Christophorous,” she sobbed. Naemh threw the camera on the cold cell floor. The fragments of the camera scattered apart gruesomely, reminding Naemh of Pumpkin being crushed under the wheel. Naemh fell to the floor, her eyes ejaculating as she wept for her guinea pig, her grandma, her street boy. 

It was over now.


	4. Unless...

Naemh trudged through the school gates the next day, her head full of thoughts. She tried to put the thoughts of the camera and the street boy out of her mind, and focus on the day ahead.Her first class was Japanese, which was good because it meant she got to see her friends. She walked through the door and looked up, her eyes meeting her friends and she filled with an overwhelming feeling of relief. Naemh strolled over to the table they were all sat at, only to be stopped by a greasy haired boy taking a seat in the chair she wished to occupy. Motherfucking Sibe. 

“U-um!!!! Hello!” said Sibe, wide-eyed, trying to get the attention of Naemh and her friends. Naemh tried to ignore him, but Sibe was attempting to show her something on his phone, going so far as to shove his phone right in her face. Naemh recoiled at the sight of “John Lemon”; the famous Beatle superimposed into a citrus fruit. Naemh accidentally stared for a second too long in her bewilderment, basically giving Sibe the go ahead for further conversation. He began to stutter out something about how he was a girl and everyone refused to acknowledge it (he’s not) ((not transphobic, just true)), but Naemh had had enough. Before she could lash out, Sibe began to monologue. 

“You know what? I’m the only one with respect in this class, the only one who puts their hand up and waits to be called on! Kids these days don’t know anything but listen to Kanye, have sex, and hate Hitler. If I met hitler I would give him a handshake, but not a firm one because I’m so weak, like a girl. I’m weak and I like to wear girl clothes and I do not like boy things! I HATE teenage boys but that is okay because I will not be one for long, haha. BUT if someone tries to vouch for women’s rights I get SO miffed because what about MEN’S rights?????? ALSO, I am so sick of being oppressed because of my asexual preferences, my fetishes, if you will.Oh oh,” He brings out his phone again and brings up an image of a vastly overweight cat girl “What do you think she ate? Must have been a lot of cupcakes, ahah.”   
At this point, Naemh could not stand it anymore; she brought out her box, opened it and showed him what was inside. He shrieked at then slammed his head down on the table and began whimpering. He was shaking violently, unable to breathe since the contents of the box had shocked him so badly (his reaction was comparable to when he saw a photograph of a naked woman in art class). Naemh put her gloves on and dragged Sibe out of her chair by his greasy mane, before dropping into the chair with a huff.

“Hi guys!” Naemh said to her friends. Her friends clapped wholeheartedly. “Motherfucking, Sibe!” they cheered, thankful Naemh had vanquished their foe. Mr. Matsujun walked in, greeting the class. 

“みなさん、こんにちは！Oh, um, why was Sibe lying in the hall?” He asked sheepishly. Naemh did not answer, nor did any one else for a moment. It’s best just to ignore him. Mr. Matsujun seemed puzzled, but continued with the lesson, ignoring Sibes trauma, thus earning a place on Naemh’s top 5 teachers list. Mr. Matsujun started to speak, walking around the classroom and handing each student an assessment notification in turn, folding Sibe’s into a paper plane and launching it at him, causing Sibe to scream in agony. 

“For your speaking assessment, you’ll be required to bring in a photograph of either your friends of your family.” The word ‘photograph’ made Naemh flinch. Naemh relented to take a family photo with her father and grandfather, hoping to get past her trauma by taking a not cursed and perfectly normal photo. It would be nice to invite Grandpa over, despite how her father always acted around him. 

The school day was finally over and Naemh made her way home, making sure not to arrive too early or too late. She didn’t want a repeat of yesterday. When Naemh went inside she was surprisingly met by her father who usually never approached her by choice if not to scold her. He lowered himself to her eye level and grasped both of Naemhs shoulders firmly. “Naemh,” he said. “Grandpa’s here.” He looked off melodramatically into the distance. “I fucking hate that man. I never want to become a man like my father. I’d sooner die.” Naemh felt his grip tighten on her shoulders. He shuddered and took a deep breath, before releasing her and telling her to go on up to her cell. 

“But father, I actually need Grandpa for my school assessment!” She told him. Her father stared down at her intensely, but before he could even open his mouth, he was interrupted by someone walking into the room. It was Naemh’s Grandpa Christophorous, who had heard Naemh walking through the front door and came to see who had arrived.

“Oh, Naemh! How nice to see you again!” Grandpa said, moving towards her for a warm embrace. Naemh lit up at the sight of her dear grandfather. Her father did not.

Naemh asked Grandpa if he’d like to be in a family photo with her and her father. Her grandfather beamed, delighted to be included in a photograph with his son and granddaughter, so he hurried them all into the living room. Her father scowled, not enjoying being in such close proximity to the man he despised so.

Naemh propped her phone up and turned on the timer so she could get into position. Naemh and her grandfather huddled together, expecting her father to also do the same, but he stayed as far away from the both of them as possible. Naemh tried to ignore this, and instead focused forward, smiling broadly.

She went back over to her phone to check the photo was okay, but it wasn’t. The blood drained from Naemh’s face and she gripped the phone tightly in shock. The boy that was once on the street was now right next to Naemh’s father in the photo!

“Naemh? Are you okay?” Grandpa asked her. Naemh was startled by her grandfather’s voice. 

“N-nothing, it’s nothing.” Naemh said, and excused herself from the room. She raced up the stairs, shutting herself in her bedroom, and not the cell. Shakily, she brought the picture on her phone to her face and stared at it. There he was, plain as day, the street boy that she thought was contained within her camera was here, on her phone and closer than ever. He was right next to father, practically touching him. That’s closer than even NAEMH was permitted to be, and her father doesn’t even KNOW the ghostly image of the boy!!!! That’s not just first base… That’s a home run!!!!!

“What happens if he reaches me?” Naemh wondered aloud. She turned her phone off and slumped onto her bed. If that boy killed Pumpkin, does that mean he’ll kill again?


	5. Sarcophagus

Naemh couldn’t sleep that night, thoughts of the boy racing through her mind. He was there every single time. It wasn’t the dusty old camera that was cursed, it was Naemh herself. Naemh threw her phone against her bedroom wall, obliterating it. She prayed father wouldn’t hear the noise. The morning finally came around and Naemh dragged herself out of bed. 

She readied herself for school, but her body betrayed her and her fumbling hands made her nervousness all too obvious. 

“What’s wrong, Naemh?” Anabella asked her. Naemh looked up at Anabella blankly, barely registering she has spoken. 

“Yesterday, I…” Naemh started but then stopped herself and looked back down in defeat. “My phone broke.” There’s no way Anabella would believe the truth… Anabella didn’t seem to buy it, but she didn’t press Naemh any further. Instead, Anabella took Naemh’s hand to try and comfort her. If it was anybody but Anabella’s, the hand itself wouldn’t have been that comforting given how cold and clammy it was, but since it belonged to Annabella, this was the warmest gesture Naemh could’ve asked for. Anabella smiled softly at Naemh. Naemh smiled back, her eyes filling with tears that she quickly blinked away. “Thanks Bella” she said. Anabella squeezed Naemh’s hands tighter for a moment, “The bells going to ring” she smiled. And so it did, the first few seconds of The Jackson 5’s “I Want You Back” blared out over the school’s loudspeakers. Naemh rolled her eyes back into her skull, exposing the clear whites of her eyes, at the choice of music that had begun to deafen her further. The principal had no style left. Anabella chuckled at Naemh’s reaction before hurrying off to her own class, waving to Naemh as she dashed down the hallway.

Naemh had economics first, so she trudged towards E block, ready to face off with Mr. Jahusafet yet again. As the class slowly filled the classroom, Mr. Jahusafet begun to wake up. Naemh wasn’t ready to focus on class, she was still thinking about her interaction with Annabella. Her hands were so cold… Especially so, against Naemh’s warm hands. Together, they made the perfect temperature: lukewarm. 

Mr. Jahusafet sat behind his desk at the front of the classroom, laughing quietly at the ‘Hamish & Andy’ video he was playing for himself. He’d told the students to watch too, as it supposedly related to their coursework, but they knew it was just self-indulgent. Hamish and/or Andy said a funny and Mr. Jahusafet roared with uncontrollable laughter, shocking the entire classroom who had been trying to work quietly. Naemh overheard Gingermen and DeShawn talking quietly amongst themselves, discussing something about a box. Naemh whipped around to face the men, asking them what box they were so engaged with. 

“What’s it to you?” Gingermen snickered while DeShawn stared on at both of them, wide-eyed, like a soft doe in the forest. Naemh felt the fear building in her chest, horrified that they might be talking about her box. 

“DeShawn…” She started, staring him down with unspoken threats. DeShawn’s eyes somehow managed to open even wider with fear and confusion and his hands began to tremble. Naemh reached forward and gripped DeShawn by the throat. Before Gingermen could interject and defend his beloved, Mr Jahusafet roared again, though this time it was not the effect of Hamish and/or Andy. Naemh quickly dropped DeShawn back into his seat so she could use her hands to cover her ears. The roaring wouldn’t stop. 

Gingermen roared louder than the Jahusafatass, or whatever his name was, shutting him the fuck up, and then ordered Naemh to “stay the fuck away” from “DeShawn” and keep her “filthy paws” off his “delectable neck”. 

“YOU WRETCHED WHORE, THAT NECK IS MY NECK TO GRAB, BITCH TITS” Gingermen screamed at Naemh, his face going red as he pointed vigorously at Deshawn’s poor throat. DeShawn quietly sank down in his seat, his expression mirroring that of a startled baby rabbit, but Naemh was unaffected by the outburst.

“If that man told another MAN about my box, you don’t wanna know what I’ll do to him! Gingermen!” She sneered.

“Your box? YOUR BOX? No way, honey, he was talking about MY BOX! THE ONE THAT WILL CONTAIN THE ASHES OF MY DESHAWN AND I WHEN WE DIE IN EACHOTHERS ARMS ON A QUAINT LITTLE MINIATURE GOAT FARM IN ABOUT 76-80 YEARS!!!” Gingermen yelled, pointing a finger at Naemh while DeShawn blushed softly. The room went silent, the only noise to be heard was that of Hamish and Andy’s banter as what Gingermen was implying sank in for Naemh.

“Are you still mad about what happened the other day?” DeShawn asked her, “I just picked it up from the ground, Naemh…” Naemh locked eyes with DeShawn, angered that he even had the guts to bring up her box (the box belonging to her) again.

“What’s even in the box anyways?” DeShawn purred like a curious and excited puppy.

“That's a lady’s business.” Naemh told the mink coldly. DeShawn deflated, averting his eyes from Naemh and cuddling up to Gingermen. 

Her box, her business.


	6. Can You See Her?

Naemh marched into school, glaring at everyone she passed. She stormed into the library, thundering past the librarian to find her friends sitting with another girl in Naemh’s regular seat. 

“Howdy y’all!” Naemh said to her friends, glaring at the new girl with the very successful pixie cut, waiting to be introduced. Anabella took a moment to notice the hostility in Naemh’s eyes, and when she did she jumped to action to try and introduce the two girls.

“Ah, Naemh, we’ve been expecting you,” Anabella said. “This is Canus, she just moved here from Thirroul. :)” The girl, Canus, extended a hand to Naemh, a warm smile on her slightly sun tanned face with no indication of ulterior motives present- Canus seemed like a genuinely nice person. 

“Canus, Canus Eeme :) Charmed.” 

Naemh stared bitterly at Canus’ outstretched hand before reluctantly taking it and shaking it. She was shocked to discover how warm Canus’s hand was. Naemh snatched her hand back, quick as a flash, rubbing them together to make them feel warmer before slotting her hand back into Canus’s handshake. Canus smiled, unsure of what to say, but her smile was so warm that her hands seemed to become warmer too. Naemh spat but it went unnoticed by Canus, as the school bell rang, indicating it was time to gather for assembly. 

Naemh grabbed Anabella and scurried out of the library, desperate to get away from Canus but she was unable to do so. Canus called out to them, asking if Naemh could help direct her to where she was meant to be. Naemh excluded Canus, saying something about going to the canteen before dragging Bella around the corner. 

Naemh plonked herself down for assembly, yanking Anabella down with her, claiming her territory. The assembly began, the entire student body standing to sing the national anthem. Despite having hundreds of students all gathered in such a small area, only one voice was clearly audible in the crowd: The librarian :) After the national anthem, and some various uninteresting announcements, three people took the stage, causing Naemh to scowl. Jordan, Jorge and Jaques - the three Jays - began to perform a skit for the school.

“Hey Jorge~” Jordan said with forced enthusiasm, “You look mighty fresh today!” 

“Why thank you, Jordan, I feel fresh today” Jorge said through a slight Spanish accent.

“You better be this fresh tomorrow, Jorge,” Jaques said with a vague aura of menace.

“Why is that Jaques?!” Jordan asked, promoting the announcement. 

Jorge snatched the microphone, put his mouth very close to it and whispered directly into it: ‘Well that’s because it’s school photo day tomorrow, si?” Jaques then snatched the microphone from Jorge and repeated the announcement, minus the slight Spanish accent. 

“Yes! It is school photo day!” Jordan said. Then they all fist bump. And they are all wearing singlets and shorts. 

Naemh, who planned to ignore the three Jays’ announcements, was now sitting rigid and sweating bullets. She couldn’t have her picture taken, not by an amateur photographer who would have to take multiple pictures just to capture her perfection. And she knew that if she skipped photo day, her father would put her in the cell again for disgracing the family. Naemh knew that with each school photo taken, the boy who was hunting her would get closer and closer, and that wasn’t something Naemh wanted to risk. Anabella turned to look at Naemh, concerned, but when she tried to put a comforting hand on Naemh’s shoulder, she flinched. Instead, Naemh stood up in the middle of the assembly, in front of the entire student body, and power-walked over to her RUOK teacher, Mr Case. She entered his classroom, finding Mr Case sitting at his desk marking student’s work unfairly. 

“Listen up Court, I've come to talk.” She said, addressing Mr. Case by his first name. 

“What the fuck,” Mr Case said with a condescending smile, “I’m not an animal, Ms Christophorous.” Naemh dragged a chair over to his desk and sat down, making direct eye contact and attempting to assert dominance. 

“I want to speak to you and seek counseling.” Naemh stated bluntly but Mr Case simply roared with laughter. Naemh tried to interrupt his laughter and speak again, but she simply could not. Mr Case kept laughing, wiping tears from his eyes - the idea that a student of his was not okay? Hilarious! Neamh growled but it wasn’t audible over the laughter, so she stood up and stomped out. Even as she tramped further away from the classroom, she could still hear Mr Case’s laughter following her. Leaving the building, she saw that the assembly was over so she headed in the direction of her first class. But just as she rounded the final corner, she crossed paths with the three Jays.

“Hey Naemh! What’s the vibe?” Jordan asked her. Naemh gagged.

“What's it to you?” she spat.

“Mandatory vibe check. Please hold still.” Jorge said happily. Jaques then checked Naemh’s vibe.

“Euch, that vibe is atrocious!” Jaques exclaimed, stumbling away from her, desperately trying to evade her atrocious vibes.

Jordan turned to Naemh and asked her if something was wrong but Naemh simply spat again. Jorge sighed at Naemh then helped Jaques to his feet after he fell against the wall trying to scramble away.

“Well,” Jaques said, out of breath, “We must leave. Away from your atrocious vibes and towards our morning class.” With that, the three Jays were gone, leaving Naemh alone and stranded in the halls.

Naemh scurried downstairs towards the Japanese class -- At least it was a subject she enjoyed because she was totally the best in the class, which fueled her power complex. Naemh entered the classroom, atrocious vibes and all, 2 minutes late for the first time ever, due to her nemeses, the Jays. Naemh walked over to her regular seat, where she was shocked to find that Canus was sitting in the usually empty seat next to her. She sat down reluctantly, intentionally ignoring the ‘hello’ that Canus gave, and pulled her books out of her massive backpack. Canus is such a fucking bitch. She's so icy, Naemh thought to herself, resisting the urge to tear up her pristine bullet journal in rage.

Naemh was alerted back to attention by Mr Matsujun handing out this week’s vocab and Kanji quiz, which of course Naemh had studied relentlessly for. However, it was never enough, and Naemh glanced at Canus’ page to figure out several kanji compounds that she must have just forgotten. Just as she copied over the last kanji compound, she absentmindedly glanced up at Canus, only to make immediate eye contact with her, since she had clearly noticed what Naemh was up to.

“Forget to study?” Canus asked happily, sliding her own quiz closer to Naemh. Naemh scoffed but said nothing for fear of Mr Matsujun reprimanding her. How DARE Canus be okay with someone coping her hard work. She clearly has no self-respect, Naemh thought to herself, and she clearly thinks I’m stupid, but I am much smarter than her.   
Naemh completed her test, handed it to Mr Matsujun, and proceeded to spend the rest of the lesson trying to one-up Canus at every opportunity. As Naemh walked out of the classroom, Mr Matsujun stopped her and told her he was very impressed with how much she participated in class today, but Naemh just hissed and ran out.   
Naemh galloped back to her very large friend group, dismayed to find that Canus had beat her there and even more dismayed to find that her group was about to take a photo and Naemh was going to be caught in the middle of it.

“Hey, Naemh!” Her friend Micah said, “You’re just in time!” Naemh stopped short, her anger quickly turning into apprehension as she realised she could not back out of this photo and risk losing her new very cool and epic pals. They would think she was excluding them, she couldn’t just go and run errands now.

She came closer to the group, ready to pose for the photo but trembling as she did so. Naemh was too rigid with fear to even move away when Canus put an arm around her shoulders. She flinched as the picture was taken, sweat pouring from her face, her face crumpled and crying.

Micah reviewed the photo but announced “Naemh, you moved! Let’s do it again.”   
Her tears were really flowing now, but nobody asked if she was okay because they are heinous human beings. Except for Canus, who seemed very concerned but still did not ask, as she was confused about the other girls’ lack of reaction. Everyone huddled together again as Micah counted down; “3… 2… 1!” Naemh held up 2 weak little peace signs, her tears still flowing as the camera flashes and everyone rushed over to see how the picture turned out, apart from Naemh who was frozen still.

Naemh saw the girls all frown, annoyed murmurs escaping them as they looked back and forth between the picture and the space where they had all been standing, and Naemh knew what they were seeing.

“Who’s that random boy? Naemh did you notice him? He was right behind you!” 

"O-oh.. you thought that was about us? Yeah, nah." she stuttered out, shaking violently. Her ‘friends’ stared back at her, emotionless, before suggesting they take the photo again. Naemh quivered before muttering something about the bathroom and scurried away from the group. Instead of going to the bathroom, she made a b-line to the front gate of the school, leaving and taking her perfect attendance with her.


End file.
